El Futuro en el Pasado
by Peytonkmc
Summary: Harry Potter despierta 10 años después de la batalla de Hogwarts, encontrando un mundo dominado por Voldemort y sus amigos de fuga. ¿Por qué el Ministerio piensa que son parte de una banda de ladrones junto con Draco Malfoy?
1. Parte I

**Notas del Autor:** Escribí "The Future in the Past" para el dramione-remix ronda 3 en LiveJournal. Esta es la traducción y la primera historia que he escrito. La traduciré al español y la actualizaré una vez por semana, con suerte.

**Pareja:** Bonnie/Clyde

**Disclaimer**: JKR es la dueña del Universo de Harry Potter. Este fic fue hecho por diversión y sin fines de lucro, si asi fuera fuera una mujer mujer rica (y no soy).

**Parte I**

La primera cosa que Harry Potter vio después de despertar fueron las ruinas que solían ser la fachada del castillo de Hogwarts. Harry trató de levantarse donde estaba cuando sus manos tocaron alfo frío en el suelo: nieve.

¿Cómo era posible que nevara en mayo?

Cuando finalmente se levantó, Harry decidió revisar sus alrededores. Todo estaba vacío; ni un alma estaba cerca y sólo una mochila (definitivamente no suya) que yacía a su lado lo acompañaba. Harry se reclinó para tomarla cuando una rara sensación se dispersó sobre su cuerpo, una rara sensación como si vistiera un traje de astronauta, él podía usar sus manos pero no realmente sentir los objetos que tomaba; pero todo lo que vio fueron sus manos enguantadas. Así se dio cuenta de la ropa que vestía. No era la que Hermione eligió para él después de su visita a Gringotts. Harry vestía una capa de nieve que jamás había visto en su vida.

Olvidando por un momento su ropa, él regresó su atención a la mochila.

Buscó en ella y lo único que encontró fue unas hojas de pergamino, suministros de comida y una varita, pero no era la suya. El ambiente se estaba poniendo más frío y oscuro, el castillo se veía embrujado, oscuro y desolado, nada como el castillo que él recordaba.

Harry se estaba poniendo impaciente y su cabeza dolía con tantas preguntas. ¿Dónde estaba? Mejor aún ¿Por qué Hogwarts estaba así? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera nevando en mayo? ¿Dónde estaban todos?¿Qué le pasó a Voldemort?

Su último recuerdo fue su enfrentamiento con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado por un momento, el siguiente... nada, todo se puso oscuro.

Harry decidió ir a Hogsmeade, pensando que el pequeño pueblo podría tener más respuestas que las ruinas del castillo.

Tan equivocado que estaba.

El viaje desde el castillo a Hogsmeade fue igual de diferente que el mismo castillo. No hierva, no animales, sólo... ruinas. Incluso el sauce boxeador faltaba. Era como si una terrible sequía hubiera golpeado la zona, dejando la tierra infértil y a él preguntándose si estaba soñando.

La sensación de que no estaba en control de su cuerpo no se relajó con ese pensamiento.

Harry trató de darle sentido a lo pasó entre su pérdida de conocimiento durante su duelo y el despertar en el suelo de un castillo destruido. Era extraño y no podía aceptar que aparentemente sólo cerró sus ojos por un momento, sólo para abrirlos a la desolación.

Afortunadamente, Hogsmeade no estaba tan diferente como la última vez que él estuvo allí, todas las tiendas cerradas y las calles dando una sensación de abandono...

—Pst... Señor Zabini — Harry escuchó a alguien susurrar.

Harry buscó por la voz; no vio nada, sólo la vacía calle principal. Segundos después, un movimiento en una esquina de Honeydukes le llamó la atención.

—¡Señor Zabini! ¡Por aquí! —una anciana, vagamente familiar, le llamó.

—¿Zabini? —él preguntó.

La anciana le dio una extraña mirada y le dijo, —Alto, piel oscura, pómulos altos. La señorita Granger me dijo sobre usted.

Harry estaba desconcertado. No sabía que decir. Nunca en su vida él había sido confundido por alguien más. Él odiaba toda esa publicidad de El-Niño-Que-Vivió, pero secretamente estaba dolido que no lo reconocieran al instante. ¿Cómo pudo ella confundirlo por Blaise Zabini?

Girando su cabeza y decidiendo que decir, Harry pudo ver su reflejo de su cara en una ventana.

Qué carajos...

Su reflejo no mostraba un pálido chico con pelo azabache y cicatriz de relámpago sino que a un hombre de piel oscura con una capa para la nieve. La anciana se aclaró la garganta para captar su atención otra vez, pero en lugar de preguntarle algo sólo pudo asentir.

Harry necesitaba que ella confiara en él si quería respuestas.

—Sígame entonces — La anciana le dijo con una mirada de desconfianza, muy diferente a la que le dio al principio. Él supuso que no debió dudar al confirmar su identidad, pero en su defensa, era un shock el descubrir que ahora tenía la cara de Zabini en lugar de la suya.

Siguió a la anciana a un callejón próximo al edificio. Ella le había dado la espalda y caminando a una pequeña choza al final del pasaje.

La mujer aceleró el paso e inmediatamente se paró adentro; él la siguió. Ella le dio una mira aliviada y empezó a revolver en un estante polvoriento lleno de libros, posiblemente buscando algo; Hermione le habría reprochado al dueño el estado de los libros. Harry se rió entre dientes, imaginándose su cara e inmediatamente se preguntó dónde estaba ella, los Weasleys y todos los demás. No dejó de pensar acerca de sus amigos y casi se perdió lo que la anciana le estaba diciendo.

—... tiene que entender, señor Zabini. En tiempos como este, uno no puede ser demasiado cuidadoso. Nadie es quien dice ser.

—¿Qué? —él preguntó, confundido.

La señora lo enfrentó y le respondió, —Usted sabe, las defensas en contra la gente del Ministerio y parecidos.

—¿Qué? —él graznó. La mujer apuntó hacia sus pies, donde él pudo ver runas extrañas, y le dijo —Las runas que la señorita Granger puso para nuestra protección — Ella le dio la espalda otra vez para seguir buscando en el estante.

—¿Usted sabed dónde está Hermione? —preguntó él esperanzado.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo ella. —Ella estuvo aquí hace algunos días. Dijo que no regresaría posiblemente después de Año Nuevo.

—¿Sabe dónde contactarla? —Harry se estaba desesperando por respuestas, pero la anciana parecía no haber escuchado su pregunta.

—¡AJÁ! — ella alcanzó un libro polvoriento. —¡Aquí está! Tómelo. Posiblemente pueda ayudarle con sus problemas. El Profesor Snape me dio todos los libros de la su colección personal en Hogwarts hace diez años. Pero puedo contar con una mano cuantas veces se han usado desde entonces. La señorita Granger me dio esta mirada como que si se había tragado algo asqueroso cuando vio el estante, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? se vería sospechoso si los tuviera limpios y brillantes cuando difícilmente cualquiera los puede leer.

A Harry le dolió el corazón a la mención de Snape, el hombre más valiente e incomprendido que él había conocido. Tomó el libro y leyó el título, "Curando la Oscuridad, Libro III: Maldiciones". Harry abrió el libro y sólo vio runas. Fantástico, ¿Que carajos podía hacer él con un libro que no podía leer?

—¿Qué hago con esto? —dijo él, frustrado, después agregó —¿Qué problemas? —No pudo escuchar su repuesta porque algo empezó a calentarse en su pecho. Harry lo tomó de debajo de su ropa y se dio cuenta que llevaba dos collares que jamás había visto: uno tenía un dije de comadreja hecho de plata que brillaba y quemaba en sus dedos. Antes de que pudiera inspeccionarlo más, el collar lanzó una luz cegadora. Después él desapareció


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

Después de la nauseabunda y cegadora sensación de usar un Traslador, lo primero que Harry hizo incluso antes de abrir sus ojos fue buscar su varita en el abrigo. Gracias a Merlín! Harry tuvo la precaución de sacarla de la mochila antes y ponerla en su bolsillo. Lo mejor que se podía hacer en las presentes circunstancias era estar preparado para todo.

Harry había llegado a lo que parecía una sala de apariencia muy lujosa, con mesas de caoba para el té, costosos muebles, largas ventanas francesas con cortinas verdes, pero ninguna fotografía o pista que pueda delatar dónde se encontraba. _Una habitación digna de un Slytherin adinerado_, Harry pensó.

Un sentimiento de inquietud se instaló en su estómago cuando de repente se abrió una puerta.

Un hombre pelirrojo entró en la habitación y fijó su mirada sobre él.

—Justo a tiempo, Zabini. ¿Trajiste el libro? Hermione esta colmando mi paciencia con sus quejas de que no tiene suficiente material de investigación. ¿Por qué carajos no pudo traer el libro cuando estuvo allí?

Harry no podía estar un cien por ciento seguro de la apariencia del hombre, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de la voz. ¿Cómo dudar su identidad cuando ha la escuchado por siete años?

¿Ron?

El pelirrojo parecía estar al final de sus veinte o empezando sus treinta, con un fuerte y sólido cuerpo; el cuerpo de un guerrero, no un chico de diecisiete años.

¡Ron, soy yo! ¡Tu mejor amigo!

—Zabini, sin ofender, pero ninguno de los dos tiene ese nivel de confianza con el otro. Puedes ser mejor que Nott, pero no somos mejores amigos. Por otro lado Malfoy es el que da los mejores regalos de navidad, tal vez... —Ron se encogió de hombros.

¿Malfoy?... ¡NO! No soy Zabini ¡soy Harry Potter! —Harry pidió a cualquier deidad que Ron pudiera creer que el hombre frente a él era realmente Harry Potter.

—No es gracioso Zabini. —Ron parecía pensar que Harry era un impostor porque rápidamente sacó su varita.

¡No bromeo Ron! ¡No soy Zabini, soy Harry! ¡Pregúntame lo que sea y déjame probártelo!

¡Harry murió hace diez años, Zabini! ¡Esto ya no es gracioso! —Ron espetó.

¿Muerto? —Harry graznó. — ¡No, no estoy muerto! Acabo de despertar al frente del castillo de Hogwarts y después usé un Traslador para acá. ¡Lo probaré!

—Bien. No te creo, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda. Nadie que no sea afín a nuestras causas puede aparecerse acá. Dime algo que sólo Harry puede saber —dijo Ron sin bajar su varita.

—Um... de acuerdo, déjame pensar...

Parecía que Harry había pausado por mucho tiempo porque Ron parecía que estar listo para lanzarle un maleficio. Harry dijo rápidamente —¡UNA VEZ TUVISTE UN SUEÑO MOJADO SOBRE FLEUR DELACOUR DESPUÉS DE LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA DURANTE EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS EN CUARTO AÑO!

La cara de Ron se puso tan roja como su cabello —SHHHH! ¡Cretino, te puede oír! ¡Ella está en la otra habitación! —De repente su cara se quedó en blanco —. Esto no prueba nada. Pudiste usar Legeremancia —dijo Ron.

—Sabes bien que jamás pude aprender Legeremancia u Oclumancia. ¡Usa Veritaserum o algo! —Harry se aferraba a la esperanza de que hubiera una manera de probar la verdad.

—Si estás de acuerdo a cualquier método, entonces te llevaré donde Malfoy.

— ¿Malfoy?… ¿Por qué? — ¿Cómo en el nombre de Circe podría Ron confiar en algo que Draco Malfoy, supremacista sangre pura y cretino en general?

Ron sintió su recelo y dijo, — Él es lo más cercano que tenemos a un maestro de pociones en la casa, y confío en él.

¿Por qué?

—Malfoy es uno de los líderes… —contestó Ron. Harry estaba estupefacto, sin embargo, había un millón de preguntas revoloteando en su cabeza. Ron pudo callarlas cuando le dio una sonrisa maligna, diciendo —… y el esposo de Hermione.

**…**

Harry Potter podía sentir como su cerebro se derretía como gelatina, tanto había pasado desde que despertó. ¿Cuánto exactamente había pasado desde que estuvo inconsciente? Pero lo que permanecía molestarle era que todo el tiempo que era movido a punta de varita eran las mismas preguntas. ¿Hermione se casó con Malfoy? ¿Él muerto por diez años? ¿Él era Blaise Zabini?

En el pasillo que Harry y Ron atravesaban, había un sinfín número de tapices verdes colgados en las paredes. Harry sospechaba que todos los retratos que pudieron estar colgados en su lugar se habían removido ya hacía bastante tiempo, y durante su eliminación, algunos pusieron batalla. Los dos hombres se detuvieron en frente de una enorme puerta de roble al final del pasillo.

Ron tocó tres veces la puerta antes de abrir la puerta. Entro a la habitación y urgió a Harry de seguirlo. Harry se vio en una cámara llena de libros; no había pared sin un estante lleno. Harry notó que la cámara no tenía ninguna ventana y que la única fuente de luz era un traga luz que estaba encima de una enorme escritorio con un hombre rubio detrás de él.

¿Qué quieres Weasley? ¿Está lista la cena? —El rubio preguntó sin levantar la mirada del pergamino que estaba leyendo.

—Necesito tu ayuda Malfoy —. Requirió Ron.

A esto, Malfoy levantó su mirada.

Ahora, Harry podía ver los cambios en Malfoy. Él no era tan grande como Ron, pero no era delgaducho tampoco. Tenía su largo, rubio pálido cabello en una cola de caballo, haciéndolo parecer una versión joven de Lucius Malfoy.

¿Qué podría ser? —dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Harry.

Zabini dice ser que es Harry Potter. Le pregunté algo que sólo Harry pudo saber y respondió correctamente. Pero no estoy completamente convencido. No sé quién es este hombre, pero ciertamente no es Blaise Zabini —. Ron fijó su mirada en antiguo Slytherin retándolo a reírse.

Malfoy no se rió pero le contestó, —¿y qué contestó, si puedo saber? ¿El número de sueños mojado que tuviste protagonizando Madame Rosmerta?

¡Esto es serio Malfoy! —Ron sacó su varita.

Malfoy pareció sentir finalmente que tan tenso el pelirrojo estaba — ¿Qué quieres que haga, Weasley?

—Veritaserum y Legeremancia —replicó Ron.

—De acuerdo, pero para esto caso, pienso quesería mejor usar mi propio serum —Malfoy sacó un pequeño frasco de una gaveta de su escritorio, se paró, y caminó hacia Harry. Ron le ordenó a Harry sentarse, después de convocar una silla, y le dio el bote que Malfoy sostenía.

—Salud — Harry dijo antes de tomar el líquido ácido. Él sintió como que si hubiera chupado un limón agrio. El líquido se impregnó en su garganta y un flujo de calor se dirigió a su cerebro. Esa sensación, junto con la previa ansiedad en su estómago, no hizo nada para calmar sus nervios.

Ron revisando los ojos de Harry, notando sus pupilas dilatadas, comenzó con la interrogación.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Harry James Potter

¿Qué día es hoy?

—Antes de que despertara, era el dos de mayo de 1998. Pero ahora ustedes dicen que han pasado diez años desde que desde entonces, ahora no sé la respuesta a esa pregunta.

A esto, Ron miró intencionadamente a Draco. Continuando la interrogación.

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Lanzar un hechizo a Vol— Ron rápidamente lo calló al oír el nombre, al mismo tiempo indicándole que continuara —… el Señor Tenebroso. Después, todo se puso oscuro.

La interrogación siguió después de eso, con preguntas como ¿Quiénes fueron tus padres?¿Qué fue lo último que Dumbledore te dijo? Y otras preguntas sobre su infancia. Después, el Slytherin usó Legeremancia en él y confirmó sus respuestas.

—Esto es raro. Tiene los recuerdos de Potter. Ha pasado más de dos horas, el uso de la poción multijugos queda descartado. Sin duda este es el cuerpo de Zabini…— Malfoy fue interrumpido cuando Ron abrazó a Harry como el amigo perdido que era.

¡Harry! ¡Realmente eres tú, te extrañé tanto! —el Gryffindor lloró.

—Ron, también te extrañé, pero para mí, apenas te vi hace poco en el Gran Salón —respondió Harry, luchando las ganas de llorar.

—Qué lindo, el trío dorado reunido. Bueno, casi. Sólo añade a Hermione y la foto está completa. Siempre supe que tenías algo por Potter, Weasley. —se burló Draco sin malicia.

—Cállate —Respondió Ron sin dejar ir a Harry —¿Cómo volviste? Ya pasó bastante tiempo.

—Si Potter, toda esa porquería de El-Niño-Que-Vivió terminó siendo real después de todo ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Los tres hombres fueron interrumpidos cuando oyeron alguien tocando la puerta. La puerta se abrió, revelando a una bruja castaña.

—Draco es hora de la cena… Oh! ¡Ron! ¡Blaise! La cena está lista. Blaise ¿Te dio el libro la señora Figg?

¡Hermione! ¡Este no es Zabini!¡Es Harry! ¡Ya lo interrogamos y lo confirmamos! —la cara de Ron estaba tan alegre como la de un niño en una juguetería.

¡NO es gracioso Ron! —Hermione reprendió al hombre.

—Es cierto, amor —le dijo Draco a Hermione.

¿Harry? ¿Cómo? —Hermione debió realmente de confiar en Draco porque corrió a abrazar a Harry. Ella siguió diciendo su nombre y no pudo evitar preguntarle lo mismo que Ron.

¿No creen que esto podría ser mejor con un poco de comida? O mucho mejor, whiskey de fuego —dijo Malfoy, pero todos lo ignoraron.

Hermione, todavía abrazando a Harry, respondió —Claro ¡debes estar hambriento Harry! ¡Vamos!

Con todo lo que había pasado, Harry no había tenido tiempo de pensar en comida, pero a la mención de comida se dio cuenta que estaba famélico. Harry no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que comió, comer en ese mismo momento era música para sus oídos. Los cuatro caminaron juntos en el mismo pasillo que Harry ya había atravesado con Ron. Ron seguía abrazándolo con un brazo. Hermione estaba haciendo lo mismo hasta que Malfoy puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, empujándola a caminar delante de ellos.

Con este orden, Harry era capaz de observar los cambios en su amiga. Su cabello ya no era rizado; Hermione había cortado su cabello hasta arriba de sus hombros, dándole una apariencia pixie. No la hacía verse fea _per se_ sólo diferente; era bella era bastante bonita… y era una mujer ahora. Ese era el cambio más radical; todavía era pequeña pero con curvas en los lugares correctos.

Harry se avergonzó por estar pensando en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Malfoy bajó su brazo a su cadera y Harry de repente recordó que estaban casados.

¿Es cierto que ustedes dos se casaron? —para Harry era imposible, pero no podía negar lo que sus ojos veían.

Hermione se volteó para verlo y le dijo —Sí, Draco y yo hemos estado casados desde hace cinco años.


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

Draco, Ron, Hermione y Harry se detuvieron en la puerta más grande al otro extremo del corredor. Draco la abrió, mostrando un enorme comedor donde una versión más madura de Fleur Delacour estaba sirviendo comida, con la ayuda de una niña con cabello rubio.

— ¡Ron! ¡Blaise! La cena está lista. Blaise quítate la capa y vayan los dos a lavarse las manos —dijo Fleur al mismo momento que servía el último plato. —Hermione ¿Pudiste comunicarte con Rumania? ¿Cómo estaña Charlie y Teddy?

— ¡Sí pude! Charlie dijo que vendría con Teddy. Él sería buena compañía para Victoire —dijo Hermione guiñándole a la niña.

Cuando todos estaban preparados y sentados en la mesa, Ron anunció— ¡Este no es Zabini, Fleur! —A la aparente confusión de la mujer, él explicó— Bueno, él es, físicamente, pero de alguna manera tiene la mente de Harry o algo parecido. Malfoy y yo lo probamos.

— ¿Harry Potter? —susurró una atónita Fleur— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo?

—No sé, y necesitamos respuestas, toda esta situación es muy confusa —replicó Harry antes de que Ron o Malfoy pudieran decir algo— Díganme, ¿Qué día es? ¿Qué paso después de la batalla en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es que te casaste con Malfoy, Hermione?

A su última pregunta, Hermione se sonrojo pero respondió —Primero, hoy es el 23 de diciembre. Segundo, después de la batalla de Hogwarts, todas las personas de nuestra parte, la de la Orden, escaparon del castillo; Ron y yo estábamos de fuga otra vez. Gente del Ministerio—recuerda que los Mortífagos tomaron el control— empezaron a encarcelar a gente inocente, más que todo hijos de Muggles pero más o menos todos que estuvieran en contra del Señor Oscuro. Y tercero… ¿Por qué crees que la gente se casa? Lo amo —después de tan sorpresiva respuesta, Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisa arrogante a Harry.

— ¿Qué me pasó? La gente no para de decir que estoy muerto pero no lo estoy.

Hermione estaba a punto de responder pero Ron dijo primero —Bueno, después de que lanzaras tu hechizo a Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, hubo una batalla de poderes entre él y tú. Parecía que tú eras más poderoso que él por un momento, pero una luz como que te alcanzó, de repente, ambos hechizos atacaron al Señor Tenebroso, Tú colapsaste, cuando pudiste pararte, tus ojos eran diferentes. Eran rojos y tu cara se ponía cada vez más pálida. Parecía que te habías convertido él. De repente gritaste, "Derroté a su salvador. Ahora, me pertenecen." Los Mortífagos tuvieron luz verde para matar, todos se convirtió un infierno, tomé a Hermione y nos Aparecimos en otro lugar.

Harry sintió que sus manos se enfriaron después de la respuesta de Ron. No pudo decir nada hasta que todos terminaron de comer. Draco desapareció los platos y fijó su mirada en Harry.

Harry no sabía que decir, así que preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente— ¿Quién es ella? —Harry sonrió en esperanzas de que fuera de forma amigable para la pequeña niña.

—Soy Victoire Weasley —la niña dijo.

—Es mi hija… y de Bill —Fleur dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Díganme todo lo que haya pasado desde… mi muerte —Mencionar su "muerte" era duro, así como la realización de que él se estaba perdiendo una cantidad significante de información y hechos de la vida de sus seres queridos desde dicha "muerte".

Hermione tomó la mano de Malfoy y comenzó su historia.

—Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Ron y yo estábamos de fuga otra vez, como él dijo. Mortífagos, gente del Ministerio y Carroñeros nos buscaban. No podíamos estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, y sólo teníamos mi bolso con la tienda; no teníamos comida o una forma segura de comunicarnos con alguien. Irnos fuera de Gran Bretaña estaba fuera de nuestras opciones. Quién-Tu-Sabes había puesto defensas para prevenir que la gente se fuera.

—La Orden del Fénix fue disuelta y todos estaban por su cuenta. Una vez, estábamos tan hambrientos que decidimos robar pan de una panadería. El dueño estaba a punto de descubrirme pero Draco me ayudó. Después de seis meses de fuga, él era la primera cara conocida que había visto, incluso si n o era una amigable.

—Al principio, pensé que iba a revelar mi presencia a los Mortífagos, pero sólo me ordenó —Porque un Malfoy no pide— que compartiera el pan. Vi que él estaba tan hambriento como yo, así que lo hice.

—Él me contó cómo escapó del castillo con su madre y cómo los Mortífagos los atraparon no mucho después. Mataron a su madre… —La voz de Hermione se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella dirigió su vista a Malfoy, quien miró a Harry con una cara difícil de leer, retándolo a burlarse. Al no recibir ninguna burla o ridículo, Malfoy apretó la mano de Hermione, urgiéndola a que continuara con su historia.

—Draco con suerte pudo escapar con sólo una golpiza y deambuló sólo hasta que me encontró. Lo lleve donde la tienda estaba y le expliqué la situación a Ron. Draco utilizó tu vieja cama y se escondió con nosotros. Después de un tiempo nos hartamos de padecer de hambre y de dormir en incómodos lugares cuando Draco recordó el viejo anillo de su abuelo. Este anillo podría permitirnos un seguro acceso a las riquezas de su familia y a varias casas de la familia Malfoy.

—El problema era que el anillo estaba a en un lugar seguro en la mansión Malfoy, y la mansión estaba llena de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso.

Harry se estaba confundiendo — ¿Qué pasó con Lucius? —preguntó.

Esta vez, era Draco quien respondió. —Siguió siendo un maldito Mortífago y le dio la mansión a todos ellos. El maldito Señor Tenebroso, a cambio, le perdonó sus errores pasados. Supe que podíamos ir por el anillo del abuelo Abraxas sin tener que verlo en la mansión, una buena razón porque, Merlín me ayude, lo podría haber matado.

— ¿No supo Lucius acerca del anillo? Me refiero a que robar algo así no puede pasar desapercibido —preguntó Harry.

—Esa es la cosa Potter, sólo Lucius podría saber acerca de nuestro plan con el anillo pero no es su lugar el decir algo. Él es un poco más que un carroñero en los ojos de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. La imagen pública que la prensa nos dio después de esa proeza fue de ladrones, dejamos que creyeran que queríamos robar planes de Mortífagos para ocultar nuestras verdaderas razones, no Mortífago de alto rango que se aprecie podría creer una palabra que un desgraciado –como Lucius– pudiera decir.

—Eventualmente nos establecimos en una casa Malfoy en Liverpool. Pudimos comprar buena comida y dormir en una buena cama. En ese entonces fue que vimos una copia de _El Profeta_, en él se mencionaba nuestro viaje a la mansión y que el Ministerio quería información sobre nosotros y que daría una recompensa de cien galeones a quien pudiera darla.

—Cambiando lugares de asentamiento, nos dimos cuenta más y más de los destinos de nuestros amigos. Neville fue capturado y asesinado por el mismo tiempo que… Seamus Finnigan, McGonagall, Hagrid, Michael Corner, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Millicent Bullstrode, Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, Justin Fich-Fletchey y varios más. No hay el beneficio de la neutralidad para nadie esta vez —La voz de la bruja se quebró otra vez al mencionar la lista y Harry se preguntó quien más pudo haber muerto.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu familia Ron? —preguntó Harry, no realmente queriendo saber la respuesta.

A esto, Fleur escapó del comedor con su hija. Harry temía que algo le hubiera pasado a Bill.

—Pues, cuando el Señor Tenebroso tomo el Ministerio, no sólo se decretó una exterminación de hijos de Muggles; era más o menos cualquiera que estuviera en contra de él. No importaba que él o ella fuera de sangre pura, mestiza o muggle. Los Mortífagos fueron tras toda mi familia.

—Mamá y Papá se Apararon a la casa de Andrómeda, llevando a Teddy, los tres se Apararon a Rumania a buscar a Charlie. Bill y George tomaron a Ginny con Fleur a Shell Cottage. Percy fue asesinado por un trabajador del Ministerio, la ironía —respondió Ron.

— ¿Dónde está Ginny? —Harry se estaba sintiendo esperanzado sobre la seguridad de su novia. La cara de Ron se tornó triste a medida que respondía— Pocos meses después de la batalla, Bill estaba a cargo de mover a una Fleur embarazada, George y a Ginny a Rumania sin ser detectados, pero los Mortífagos los descubrieron y pudieron matar a Ginny y a Bill. De esa manera nos dimos cuenta que el Ministerio no permitía que gente dejara Inglaterra. Fleur pudo escapar con George y los dos se ocultaron algunos días con la tía Muriel.

Harry no lo podía creer; su familia sustituta estaba en su mayoría muerta. Él quería llorar, romper algo, gritar hasta que sus pulmones fallaran, pero lo único que podía hacer era estar congelado en su silla.

Si antes pensó que toda esta situación era una pesadilla, él quería despertar pronto. Su mundo se estaba despedazando y no lo podía soportar más, ya no más.

Hermione pudo ver el dolor y la pérdida en su rostro y le sugirió que detuvieran la conversación. Le ofreció una habitación para digerir todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Harry se negó, queriendo terminar de una vez con todo y desahogar su enojo, de alguna manera, más tarde.

Harry insistió en continuar pero Ron y Hermione estaban renuentes de hacerlo.

Malfoy pensó que era su turno de hablar —Un año y medio después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, estábamos cambiando de locación cuando encontramos a Pansy Parkinson y a Theodore Nott solos en el bosque. Ellos estaban de fuga también, sin dinero ni comida.

—Ellos estaban en la misma situación que yo estaba, decidimos en ayudarles. Robar el anillo de la familia Nott fue fácil. La mansión Nott estaba desierta. Pero nos descubrieron en la casa de Pansy. Los cinco fuimos arrastrados al Ministerio. Con suerte, y con la ayuda de un trabajador del ministerio, un amigo del padre de Weasley, escapamos, pero ahora éramos una pública banda de ladrones.

—Rita Skeeter glamurizó y romantizó los hechos. Los periódicos dejaron de decir que una banda de adolescentes o rebeldes entraban a respetables mansiones; En lugar de so, ella escribía que Malfoy y Granger estaban involucrados juntos –"¿amor o transacción de negocios?" —Ella amaba dar a entender que Hermione me había engañado para robarle a gente rica para nuestra boda secreta —El rubio estalló en risa y Hermione y Ron se unieron a él; Harry sólo pudo sonreír.

—La cosa es que cada vez que estábamos a punto de ser capturados, siempre había un reportero escribiendo acerca de las grandes hazañas perpetradas por Malfoy y Granger y su pandilla —

—Granger y Malfoy —interrumpió Hermione.

—Misma cosa —dijo Draco.

—¿Por qué estaban Parkinson y Nott en el Bosque Prohibido? —preguntó Harry.

—Quien-Tu-Sabes quiere controlar todo. Muchas personas en ambos bandos murieron en batalla. Mujeres sangre limpia estaban obligadas a casarse con Mortífagos. La matriarca Greengrass se negó a ese destino para sus hijas y dejó a su esposo; las tres mujeres fueron asesinadas para poner un ejemplo.

—Pansy, elocuentemente como lo pone, se negó a "ser la esposa de un viejo pervertido y cargar sus hijos," escapó con Theo, quien había sido desheredado por su familia después de ser mordido por un Hombre Lobo, manchando la pureza de su familia. Como hijo de Mortífago, él supo como evadirlos, de esa manera pudieron sobrevivir en el bosque hasta que los encontramos. Ellos eran los amigos de draco; no podíamos ignorarlos. Ron y yo aceptamos de viajar con ellos —respondió Hermione.

—Vivir con tres antiguos Slytherin nos detenía de escondernos en lugares simples. Los escondites que encontrábamos eran siempre de apariencia lujosa. No eran malos, pero me sentía terrible de tener tantas riquezas cuando personas en nuestra misma situación se morían de hambre. Me hice cardo de ayudarlos en la mejor manera posible.

—Por el momento que empezamos, nos encontramos a Blaise y a Terry Boot. Ellos también se nos unieron. Nos hicimos muchos para estar todos juntos y movernos sin ser detectados, así que decidimos de separarnos. Utilizamos la publicidad de "la banda de ladrones de Granger y Malfoy" para distraer al publico de otros grupos que trataban de sobrevivir.

—Me quede con draco mientras que Ron se convirtió en el líder de la segunda pandilla. Así fue cuando creamos la nueva Orden para reemplazar la Orden del Fénix —Hermione pausó y empezó a reírse. —Nos convertimos en la Orden del Hurón y la Comadreja. Con nombres tan ridículos ¿Quién nos tomaría enserio? Esos nombres nos ocultaban como tontos rumores.

—La banda del Hurón está compuesta por Draco y yo, Blaise Zabini, Pansy, Padma y Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Anthony Goldstein, Marcus Flint y como diez personas que tal vez no conozcas. La banda de la Comadreja está compuesta por Ron, Theodore y Lavender Nott, Terry Boot y su hermano mayor Paul, Fleur y Victoire, Tracey Davis, Adrian Pucey, Luna Lovegood y como cinco personas más.

—Así que eso es lo que significa este collar —Harry se preguntó en voz alta, tomando el dije en forma de hurón alrededor de su cuello.

—Sí, yo los hice —dijo la Gryffindor, tomando su propio collar. —Ellos entregan mensajes como nuestros galeones del ED, y son especiales porque se pueden convertir en Trasladores programables cuando se necesite salir rápido de cualquier lugar.

Todavía tocando el dije de hurón, Harry de repente recordó la presencia de un segundo collar. Era un simple cordón de cuero con un dije de un colmillo de lobo. Harry quería sacárselo cuando sintió mareado, el mismo sentimiento de surrealismo retornando más fuerte. Él sintió como que estaba bajo agua. Dejó el collar para más inspección más tarde.

Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió. Él había creado accidentalmente un Horcrux cuando casi derrotaba a Voldemort. De alguna manera, Voldemort evadió los hechizos lanzados a su dirección tomando posesión del cuerpo de Harry antes de que el suyo colapsara bajo ambos hechizos, en consecuencia expulsando el alma de Harry, la cual se adhirió al collar de colmillo. Diez años más tarde, Zabini debió de haberlo encontrado y decidió usarlo, dejando que Harry poseyera su cuerpo. Harry dijo esta misma teoría a Hermione, Ron y Malfoy.

—Cosas más extrañas han pasado —coincidió Draco.

La cabeza de Harry empezó a darle vueltas después de recibir afirmación de su teoría y pidió un lugar para descansar. Hermione lo llevó a una cómoda habitación y lo metió a la cama diciéndole —Descansa Harry, pero debemos discutir más cosas más tarde. El hecho que estés aquí cambia nuestros planes, y sé que querrás tener una opinión en esto.

Después de que Hermione se fuera, Harry lloró hasta dormirse, lamentándose por su vida y amor perdido.

**…**

Al mismo tiempo que Harry se durmiera en su cama, Ron fue a la suya después de decir sus buenas noches. Dejando a Draco y Hermione en la sala. Ellos fueron a su habitación, Draco descansando en cama y Hermione cambiándose de ropa a sus pijamas.

— ¿Qué tanto cambia nuestros planes el hecho que Potter está aquí?

—No sé exactamente, pero los cambia y espero que por algo mejor —respondió ella al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a acostarse a su lado. Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó acariciando su cabello.

Había mucho que pensar, pero Draco le dejo todo eso a su esposa y comenzó a besarla. Esa noche, como cada noche desde su matrimonio, se besaron hasta que pudieron dormirse.


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

Dos de la mañana y Hermione Granger aún estaba despierta; no podía dormirse o al menos relajarse, su mente estaba repleta de preocupaciones y preguntas. Era poco común en su carácter sentir que no tenía el control de cualquier situación, más que todo, no saber qué hacer. Hermione estaba contenta que Harry haya sobrevivido aunque sea en forma de horcrux, pero ¿cómo encajaba él en sus vidas después de diez años?

Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en mirada despectiva que Harry le dio cuando le dijo que estaba casada con Draco. Incluso Ron no dio tanta batalla cuando Draco y ella se convirtieron en pareja. Harry no sabía qué tipo de situaciones ella tuvo que vivir para llegar donde estaba ahora, pero él era su mejor amigo, su opinión realmente le importaba.

Cuando Hermione finalmente pudo relajarse lo suficiente para dormir, sus sueños le mostraron flashes de recuerdos recolectados desde hace diez años.

…

_Hermione ya estaba harta de esperar por Ron cuando se dirigió a una pequeña villa al final del bosque. Ella no se preocupó de cambiar su apariencia; esta era un minúsculo pueblo muggle, nadie podría reconocerla._

_El olor a pan caliente llamó su atención. Hermione podía comerse un Hipogrifo, pero un pedazo de pan en su estómago podía ser igual de perfecto en ese momento. Ella no llevaba nada de dinero, pero en casos extremos como el presente, no importaba robar un poco. De todas maneras, el pan no sólo sería para ella sino que para Ron también._

_Entró a la panadería, y con mucha suerte ¡no había nadie en el frente! Hermione no podía creer su suerte y transfiguró una taza en una bolsa grande. Con extremo cuidado tomó el pan sin que se notara que había piezas faltantes. Tan concentrada estaba en llenar la bolsa que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que el dueño estaba a punto de descubrirla en el acto._

_Por suerte, alguien desde adentro de la panadería llamó al panadero, dándole a Hermione la perfecta oportunidad de escapar._

_Ella corrió hasta alcanzar el bosque. La castaña estaba de camino a la tienda cuando una mano la tomó y la puso en contra de un árbol._

—_Robando eh? __—__dijo una voz demasiado familiar._

_—¡Malfoy! —casi grita la castaña._

—_Lo menos que puedes hacer, Granger, es compartir. Después de todo, te ayudé distrayendo al panadero._

_Hermione estaba lista para lanzarle un maleficio, pero vio los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. Su nariz estaba al ángulo incorrecto, como si su hubiera roto y no fue sanada correctamente. Y estaba demasiado delgado._

_Lo menos que podía hacer era compartir._

…

_¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTABAS? ¡ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR TI! ¡PENSÉ QUE LOS CARROÑEROS TE HABÍAN ATRAPADO! —gritó Ron._

_Ron aún no había visto a Malfoy, así que continúo gritando hasta que ella le respondió. — ¡POR UN CARAJO, CÁLMATE! ¡FUI AL PUEBLO INTENTADO DE ENCONTRAR ALGO PARA COMER! ¡MIRA, TRAJE PAN!_

—_Oh, no sabía que supieras ese tipo de palabras, Granger. Impresionante._

_Ron se dio cuenta de la presencia del Slytherin pero no paró de gritar. Esta vez dirigió su enojo al dicho Slytherin. — ¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ, MALFOY? ¿TRATANDO DE LLEVARNOS CON LOS MORTÍFAGOS?_

_¡NO! Ron, él me ayudo con la comida ¡Él está en nuestra misma situación! —Hermione pasó una larga hora tratando de convencer a Ron de dejar a Malfoy viajar con ellos; al final aceptó al rubio a regañadientes._

…

_¿Dónde está Hermione? —Ron le gritó a Draco cuando estaban corriendo a la puerta principal de la Mansión Malfoy. Los dos hombres estaban siendo perseguidos después de recuperar el anillo de Abraxas Malfoy. Después de una vuelta en el segundo piso, cerca del estudio de Lucius, la perdieron._

_¡La última vez que la vi fue cerca del estudio! —respondió Draco, con la esperanza, y por su vida, que no la hubieran capturado. Los dos, después de aturdir a sus perseguidores, regresaron por donde vinieron y pudieron encontrarla hechizando a Antonin Dolohov._

_¡Expelliarmus! —dijo Hermione, dejando al Mortífago inconsciente en el piso. — ¿Tomaron el anillo? —preguntó ella, leyendo los pergaminos en el escritorio._

_Sí, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ron._

_Robando esto para distraerlos del anillo; necesitamos hacer un duplicado. Dame el anillo —Draco se lo dio y ella le lanzó un_ Geminio.

…

_Draco, Ron y Hermione entraron en una casa enorme en Liverpool, No era una mansión per se pero era lo suficientemente grande para una familia de diez._

—_Necesitamos comer, pero primero un baño. No espera, mejor ayúdenme a bajar todos los retratos _—_quémenlos si se resisten. Después, comemos y dormimos en una cama decente_ _—. Dijo Draco, sentándose en un sillón cerca de una ventana._

—_Habla por ti mismo. Tengo hambre —gruñó Ron._

—_Muy bien, entonces. Déjame encontrar dinero así TÚ puedes ir a comprar algo —respondió Draco._

_—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello, Hermione? _—_preguntó Ron, fijándose en la bruja por_ _primera vez desde el pequeño viaje a la mansión._

_El cabello rizado de Hermione parecía más tupido que de costumbre, como si se lo hubiera tratado de quitar a jalones, y una buena parte estaba quemado. _

—_Dolohov me tomó por el cabello y me arrastró al estudio. Lo golpeé en la ingle, me dejó ir, y luchamos hasta que aparecieron ustedes dos —, dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Aquí está el dinero, Weasley. Compra algo bueno y sé cuidadoso. No podemos perder esa suma de dinero —Draco apareció con un saco lleno de monedas, el mismo que le dio a Ron._

_Cuando Ron se fue, Hermione dijo, —Iré a encontrar el baño._

—_Sí, haz eso. Te ves fatal, Granger —él se burló._

_Hermione no dignificó sus palabras con una respuesta; se dirigió al baño más cercano y llenó la tina con agua caliente. Se baño hasta que sus dedos se arrugaran. No se había sentido más relajada en milenios._

_Cuando dejó el baño, su cabello ya no era rizado—se había cortado lo que le quedaba, después de su encuentro con Dolohov—Una especie de corte juvenil. Llegando a la sala de estar, encontró a Draco descansando en el mismo sillón. Parecía que él también había tomado un baño, su cabello estaba mojado._

_Draco la vio sin su característico cabello y lo único que pudo decir fue "Mejor."_

…

_Era un fría noche de noviembre y la nueva pandilla estaba en la cama en una de las casas a nombre de los Malfoy; esta vez, en Yorkshire. Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott se unieron a Ron, Draco y Hermione, y todos se habían convertido en la publicitada banda de ladrones de Granger y Malfoy._

_Todos estaban en el estudio cerca de la chimenea, tratando de hallarle sentido a lo que Lee Jordan estaba diciendo en la vieja radio._

—Los rumores dicen que Granger y Malfoy ayudaron a su pueblo con la última deuda con el Ministerio _—dijo Lee._

—Lo único que puedo decir es: que hicieron el bien por mí. Y les llevaré una canasta llena de flores a su funeral _—respondió un hombre._

_Ya eran dos años desde que estaban de fuga. Hermione no podía creer que tanto tiempo haya pasado y cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Era una ladrona, una de las más buscadas a la par de Draco Malfoy. Al principio, los dos se rieron de los artículos de Rita Skeeter acerca de su amor clandestino, pero muy en el fondo de su alma, esos mismos artículos la hacían pensar, ¿Y qué tal si fueran ciertos?_

_Ella no estaba con Ron en un sentido romántico; lo superaron los primeros días de la muerte de Harry. Hambruna e insomnio fuero más que suficientes de parar cualquier relación que pudieron tener._

_Hermione dijo buenas noches a todos y dejó la habitación. Ella se convencía a si misma que no necesitaba ese tipo de afecto, pero secretamente lo anhelaba._

…

_La primera vez que Draco y Hermione se besaron fue el último día en su estadía en Yorkshire. _

_Draco empacaba lo poco que poseía en un bolso con un encantamiento extensible. Hermione tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Sin dirigirle la mirada él dijo, —¿Cuál es el punto de tocar la puerta si no esperas a que diga "entre" o "lárgate"? es molesto._

—_Por que te molesta —respondió ella._

—_Te crees la muy inteligente, huh —. Cuando Draco levantó la mirada, pudo ver su cara llena de lágrimas. Draco se sintió inquieto. ¿Por qué sentía él la necesidad de corregir todo lo incorrecto en el mundo al ver a Hermione Granger, la chica más tenaz que conocía, llorando?_

—_La comadreja menor, ¿correcto?_

_Hermione no dijo nada._

_—¿Cómo esta Ron? —Draco se sentó a la par de ella, y levantó la barbilla de la chica para poder ver su cara._

—_Esta devastado. ¡Ha perdido a su única hermana y a su hermano mayor! Se encerró en su habitación, y no sé qué hacer para ayudarlo —. Respondió ella comenzando a llorar otra vez._

—_Sólo necesita tiempo para estar solo, para llorar solo, y culpar a las personas correctas. Escuchar las este tipo de noticias por radio es realmente jodido, pero él no es el único que necesita consuelo. Recuerdo que Ginny era tu amiga._

_Hermione reposó su cabeza en su hombro y siguió llorando hasta que no había más lágrimas para llorar._

—_Gracias por estar conmigo, Malfoy —dijo ella, alejándose un poco de él para ver sus ojos._

—_Draco —, dijo él, acercando du cara a la de ella._

—_Draco —, susurró Hermione, tomando sus labios con los de ella en el beso más dulce que ella había tenido._

…

_La pandilla acogió a Terry y a Paul Boot en su cuidado, extendiendo demasiado el grupo para viajar juntos sin llamar la atención. Su seguridad estaba en riesgo, pero no podían dejar a nadie atrás. Ahora, todos los hombres "debatían" los pros y contras de dividir el grupo._

_Pansy y Hermione rodaron sus ojos a la "masculina" forma de debatir la situación._

—_Somos demasiados para seguir viajando juntos, Weasley —discutió Draco._

—_Pero, ¿cómo vamos a decidir quién se va con quién? Nadie querría viajar contigo y tus ronquidos. Pero no sería correcto dejarte solo —respondió Ron._

—_Me conmueve tal muestra de bondad. Siempre supe que en el fondo tenías algo por mí —. Se burló Draco._

_—¡Por un carajo! ¡Levanten la mano quienes quieran viajar con Malfoy y terminen con esto! —gritó Blaise._

_—¡Hey! ¿Por qué yo? —protestó Draco._

—_Está claro que eres el líder, dividámonos en dos grupos. El otro suertudo líder es claramente Weasley, asi que terminemos esta estúpida discusión y dejemos que todos elijan donde ir —. Dijo Paul Boot algo molesto._

_Hermione estaba dividida con la decisión de cual grupo (o líder) elegir. Ron era su mejor amigo, pero ella claramente tenía algo por Malfoy, y sabía que él tenía también algo por ella._

_Al final Ron decidió por ella. —Si vamos a dividirnos, deberías de seguir viajando con Malfoy, Hermione. Su historia de amor es la perfecta distracción para mi grupo. Podemos lograr más si estás con él._

_Draco estuvo asintió, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa satisfecha y fallando miserablemente._

…

—_Distribuye este dinero por las personas correctas, Zabini; y dile a Thomas que ayude a Pansy con la comida —instruyó Draco. Después, preguntó — ¿Has visto a Granger?_

—_Estaba con Flint y con la gemela Patil, poniendo defensas contra gente no deseada —respondió Blaise, contando el dinero y planeando cómo distribuirlo._

_La pandilla con el símbolo de la comadreja estaba en Glasgow ayudando una caravana de mestizos e hijos de Muggles que eras buscados por el Ministerio. Blaise pudo verlos cuando se dirigían a Edinburgh para alojarse en una de las casas de su familia._

_Draco estaba a punto de buscar a Hermione cuando se escuchó una explosión. Todas las personas alrededor de él estaban frenéticas y comenzaron a Aparecerse a otro lado. El grupo tenía un punto de reunión de emergencia para este tipo de casos, pero él quería encontrar a Hermione antes de irse. Desafortunadamente, no pudo encontrarla y se vio forzado de Aparecerse en el punto. Ella no estaba allí._

_Esperó por dos horas, tratando de frenarse de golpear a alguien. Su estómago estaba hecho nudos al pensar que algo malo debió pasarle a Hermione. Finalmente, pudo ver un hombre de cabello negro y a una chica de cabello largo que definitivamente no era Hermione._

_—¡FLINT! ¿Dónde está Hermione? —casi le grita Draco._

_Marcus Flint volteó su cabeza, perplejo. Balbuceó con pánico. — ¡Estaba detrás de mí! Fuimos… emboscados. Peleamos… Mortífagos le tiraron un maleficio a Padma. ¡No sé dónde está Granger! Escapó con nosotros—_

_El rubio estaba a punto de despellejar a Flint vivo cuando el sonido de Aparición llenó el aire. Hermione Granger acababa de llegar al punto de encuentro con sólo unos cuantos cortes y moretones; aparte de eso, sana y salva._

_Esa noche, después de un maratón de gritos entre Draco y Hermione acerca de la importancia de acatar reglas de seguridad, Draco no podía dejarla ir lejos de su vista; decidió de dormir a la par de ella en su cama._

_Esa misma noche, Hermione Granger perdió su virginidad con Draco Malfoy_

…

_—¡Por fin! Tómate un poco —instruyó Draco._

_—¡Sólo una pregunta! —ordenó Hermione._

_Hermione miró el pequeño bote con incertidumbre pero decidió ayudar a Draco a probarlo. Tragó el líquido, haciendo muecas a la sensación que daba la poción cuando trabajaba._

—_De acuerdo; pupilas dilatadas, presión sanguínea normal. ¿Cómo te sientes Granger? —preguntó él._

—_Como que si mis más oscuros secretos quisieran salir por mi nariz —dijo ella._

_—¿Cuál es tu secreto más oscuro, Hermione? —sonrió draco a la cara de la chica._

—_T-T-Tengo fuertes sentimiento hacia t-t-ti —dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos._

—_Tómate esto —ordenó Draco, dándole otro bote._

_Hermione lo tragó rápido, en caso de que él quisiera de preguntar almo más vergonzoso. —Esta poción es igual de efectiva que la Legeremancia. Eres bueno._

—_No bueno, soy el mejor —dijo Draco._

—_Y el más modesto también._

—_Pero necesito a alguien más para probarla —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño._

_—¿Por qué?_

—_Ya sabía tu secreto._

…

_—¿Sabes que tan peligroso es? —preguntó él._

—_No más que tener sexo mientras flotas en el aire —replicó ella._

—_Deberías quedarte con Fleur. Te agrada Fleur —negoció él._

_—¿Por qué estas tratando de cambiar mi decisión? Voy a ir. Fin de la discusión._

—_Mierda, Granger, ¡es peligroso! Después de todo es la mansión de Montague —dijo él pasando su mano en su cabello._

—_He enfrentado peores Mortífagos, robar oro de los Montagues debería ser más fácil. Somos un equipo —debatió ella acariciando la mejía del hombre._

—_Hasta que el cielo se caiga. ¿Juntos? —preguntó Draco._

—_Juntos —respondió Hermione._

…

_—¿Qué se siente estar embarazada? —Hermione le pregunto a una enorme Pansy Parkinson._

—_No sé; a veces raro. Tengo a un ser viviente dentro de mí. A veces olvido que estoy embarazada, pero de repente ella se mueve y siento ganas de llorar. —a la incrédula cara de Hermione, Pansy __agregó, —Las buenas ganas de llorar._

_Ambas brujas rieron._

_—¿Cómo está llevando Dean la paternidad? —se preguntó Hermione._

_No tiene otra opción más que quedarse, incluso en nuestras circunstancias. Esta emocionado por un bebé, una niña __—dijo Pansy con una cara llena de dicha._

_Fijándose en la destellante mano de Hermione, Pansy sonrió. —Entonces… ¿Pudo Draco localizar sus cojones y te pidió que se casaran?_

—_Si —, Hermione se sonrojó._

_—¿Lo amas? —inquirió Pansy._

—_Mucho —la castaña respondió, sabiendo que Draco sentía lo mismo que ella._

…

_Después de una hermosa ceremonia de unión entre Draco y Hermione en la casa Zabini en Bristol, Draco y Hermione tuvieron una pequeña cena de bodas hechas por todas las mujeres de du pandilla._

_No era la ceremonia que soñó cuando era pequeña, pero no tener una boda estilo Disney no significaba que Hermione no era feliz. Después de veintitrés años de ser Hermione Granger, ahora era Hermione Malfoy, y no podía ser más feliz._

_Hermione se excusó de la fiesta y se dirigió al baño. Ella realmente no podía creer que ahora era una mujer casada. Después de su viaje al baño, decidió estar un poco más con sus amigos antes de empezar la noche con su esposo._

_A mitad del camino hacia la sala de estar, Hermione vio que la puerta de la biblioteca estaba entreabierta y decidió cerrarla. Llegando a la cámara, pudo escuchar dos voces claramente masculinas susurrando._

—_Ahora ella es tu responsabilidad, Malfoy. Cuídala—ella es como mi hermana— ella escuchó a Ron decir. Después de la muerte de Ginny, Ron se hizo más protector sobre Hermione y ella sabía que Draco sabía que tanto le importaba a Ron el tenerla por hermana._

—_No te preocupes, Ron. La cuidaré. Ella también es mi única familia —. Escuchó ella que se abrazaban. No quería interrumpirlos._

_En su marcha hacía sus otros amigos, Hermione reflexionó que casarse con Draco Malfoy era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida._

…

_Hermione realizó el hechizo otra vez. No podía tener la respuesta incorrecta; ella necesitaba confirmar lo que en el fondo sabía era verdad._

_Esperando por los resultados, ella recordó lo que Draco le dijo cuando Pansy dio a luz._

_Pansy estaba dormida en su cama, exhausta después de doce horas de parto. Hermione cargaba a su ahijada, una diminuta, niña peli-negra, idéntica a su madre._

_Draco y ella estaban comprometidos. Ambos disfrutaban tener sexo y estar juntos, abrazándose e ignorando el resto del mundo. Pero nunca habían discutido el tener hijos. Abrazando a Hazel, ella sentía que no le importaría tener un hijo propio._

_Draco entró en la habitación y vio a su prometida cargar a su ahijada y a la madre del bebe profundamente dormida._

—_Thomas también __está dormido. Juro en el nombre de Merlín, pensé que ese hombre iba a matarse esperando la llegada del bebé._

—_Todos los padres primerizos son así. Después de todo este es su primogénito —. Hermione reunió todo su valor Gryffindor y preguntó, — ¿Te gustaría tener hijos en el futuro?_

_Draco estaba desconcertado con la pregunta de su bruja pero respondió con total sinceridad, __—No me importaría tener hijos, pero no quiero traerlos ahora mismo o el futuro próximo. Ser perseguidos por toda Inglaterra no es la vida que quiero para mis hijos._

_Un brillo azul en su vientre distrajo a Hermione de sus recuerdos. Ella trató de recordar el significado… Si, azul significaba bebé en camino._

…

_La mañana próxima a la llegada de Harry; Hermione decidió que podía vivir sin la aprobación de Harry sobre su matrimonio y todas las decisiones que había tomado para conducir su vida, pero sin Draco Malfoy simplemente moriría. De alguna manera, esa decisión no era tan reconfortante como pensaba._


	5. Parte V

**Parte V**

Harry se despertó con el olor a un desayuno completo inglés. A juzgar por el sonido de su estómago, pareciera que no él no hubiera comido en una larga época, a pesar de la cena de la noche previa.

Después de asearse, él se dirigió al comedor y encontró a Ron hablando con la pequeña Victoire.

—Hey, creo que no puedo preguntarte por qué Zabini estaba tan ansioso de traer el libro de Hermione desde Hogsmeade. Sabes, es bastante surreal el hecho de que no eres Zabini —dijo Ron.

Fleur se acercó a la mesa, lista para servir el desayuno.

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Mi cerebro no se ha acostumbrado a este cuerpo y al hecho de que eres un hombre de treinta años.

Ron rugió en risas a su respuesta.

—¿No tendríamos que esperar por la tía ´Mione y al tío Draco antes de empezar con el desayuno?

—No princesa, a la tía Hermione y al tío Draco les gusta levantarse tarde —, Ron respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ugh, no quería tener esa imagen mental, Ron —dijo Harry disgustado.

—Jódete Potter. Ella ahora es mi esposa —respondió el rubio entrado al comedor. Draco se sentó al lado de Victoire y ofreció a todos los buenos días.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —balbuceó Ron mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan.

—Arriba. Se despertó un poco enferma y corrió al baño. Cuando fui a revisarla, estaba vomitando; cerró la puerta con llave, no quería que la viera. Dijo que empezáramos sin ella —. Draco se encogió de hombros. Mujeres.

Fleur le dirigió una mirada incrédula a Draco. —Hombres —dijo ella en voz baja, y anunció, —Voy a verla.

Fleur dejo la habitación. Victoire terminó su desayuno y se excusó de la mesa para acompañara a su madre y tía.

—¿Dónde están todos? ¿No debería estar el resto del "grupo" aquí? —preguntó Harry.

—No, mañana es navidad. Todos en el grupo de Malfoy quisieron ir a visitar amigos en otras casas ocultas, pero ambos grupos estarán aquí esta noche —respondió Ron.

Harry no respondió, inquieto acerca del prospecto de ver antiguos compañeros de clase—le recordaría todo lo que se ha perdido todo este tiempo. Él sólo quería tratar de arreglar todo lo más silenciosamente posible.

Él sabia que la milagrosa reaparición de Harry Potter podría causar un alboroto.

—No eres el eje de la existencia de todos, Potter —dijo Draco con su tono más arrogante. —Hay una reunión programada para ambos grupos. Corre el rumor que el Ministerio esta tras de todos nosotros y que tienen un plan para capturarnos. Tenemos nuestro propio contra-ataque ya diseñado y programado; no dejaremos que nos atrapen esos bastardos. Ah, y tendremos que discutir acerca tu presencia… si tenemos tiempo.

—¿Por qué se casaría Hermione contigo? —dijo Harry con desdén.

—Fácil —, replicó Draco con su propia sonrisa. —Ella ama mi p—

—¡Termina esa oración y te tiraré un maleficio, hurón! —Una enojada Hermione apareció seguida por Fleur.

—… perfecta cara —. Draco dijo deprisa oyendo la no tan disimulada risa de Weasley. — ¿Mejor, amor? —añadió.

A la ternura de su esposo, la cara de Hermione se suavizó.

—Draco Malfoy y las maravillas de ser un esposo sumiso — se carcajeó Ron Weasley.

Draco se rió también, diciendo, —Si, ella le puede dar una paliza a cualquiera. Lo menos que puedo hacer es estar en su buen lado; después de todo, soy un Slytherin.

…

Después del desayuno, las mujeres de la casa comenzaron a preparar la cena de navidad. Draco y Ron ayudaron a decorar la sala de estar.

Y Harry trató de hallar sentido a esta bizarra situación.

Él no estaba de humor de celebrar algo tan mundano como navidad, no después de que le dijeron todo lo que ha estado pasando por los últimos diez años,

Perdido en sus pensamientos es como Hermione lo encontró al mediodía. —¿Por qué la cara tan larga? —inquirió ella.

—He perdido tanto. Gente que ha muerto, gente está muriendo, sufriendo… —Harry vio en los ojos de su amiga, y continúo, —Todos ustedes han sufrido, y sigo pensando que es mi culpa.

—¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Nunca pensé que extrañaría tu actitud de mártir! —se rió Hermione. —No es tu culpa, sabes. Nadie te culpa; todos culpan a Él-Que-Tú-Sabes por su sufrimiento.

—Sí hemos sufrido, y no nos hemos olvidado de eso, pero peleamos. Todos nosotros queremos un mundo mejor. Siempre me pregunté qué tan diferente serían las cosa si Quien-Tú-Sabes hubiera muerto en Hogwarts —reflexiono Hermione. —Probablemente estaría casada con Ron —Hermione rió otra vez. —Eso sería agradable… pero amo a Draco. Cuando imagino un mundo libre, lo imagino con él a mi lado —ella lo vio a los ojos. —Vi el disgusto que mostraste ayer cuando te dije sobre mi matrimonio. Quiero que entiendas mis sentimientos por él. Él es mi igual. Él me desafía. Él no se marcha atrás en una batalla. Él defiende lo que ama y lo que piensa. Él no es condescendiente conmigo; él me corrige cuando me equivoco. Al final del día… él me hace una mejor persona, y yo lo hago mejor a él. Eso es amor para mi, nos complementamos.

Hermione ahora estaba llorando, haciéndolo sentir culpable.

—No has cambiado en diez años; aún eres la misma mujer. Fuerte, que pelea por lo que ama, mi mejor amiga. Eres la misma persona que he conocido por siete años. Tu cuerpo y tu cara pueden ser diferentes pero no _tú_ —él lo decía en serio.

—Oh, el señor Potter me ha estado comiendo con los ojos; no dejes que mi esposo te atrape. Una vez, le tiró un maleficio a Adrian Pucey por estarme viendo un segundo más de lo necesario —Hermione se secó las lágrimas y rió.

Él rió también, extrañando veces como este. Cuando se podía reír libremente con amigos. — ¿Y que pasó con Ron?

—Él estuvo envuelto brevemente con Gabrielle Delacour; ella estuvo aquí peleando con nosotros hace diez años. Pudo escapar a Francia, ella se intercambiaba cartas con Fleur y después con Ron. Ellos tuvieron esta relación a larga distancia hasta que sus padres la hicieron parar. Ellos no querían que se hiciera cercana a un hombre inglés, uno buscado por el Ministerio. Ahora, se escriben secretamente de mes en mes —el rostro de Hermione se puso triste. —Creo que no ha encontrado a _la indicada_.

—¿Cómo pueden pensar en ese tipo de cosas en tiempos como este?

Dirigiéndose a él con una cara solemne, Hermione respondió. —Ha sido duro, Harry. Pero no podemos fijarnos constantemente en el sufrimiento y la injusticia de todo. Continuamos con nuestras vidas. Disfrutamos las cosas pequeñas. Queremos un futuro mejor—si no por nosotros, entonces por nuestros niños.

—Quiero poner las cosas en orden —anunció él después de un rato.

—¿Cómo?

—Todo se fue a la mierda el día de la batalla de Hogwarts. De alguna manera, no fui lo suficientemente rápido o fuerte para derrotarlo, dándole la oportunidad de poseer mi cuerpo y reducirme a un horcrux —explicó Harry.

—Entonces… estás diciendo que su hubieras sido más fuerte o rápido ese día, ¿nada de esto hubiera pasado? ¿Arreglando lo que fue mal ese día podría resolver todo?

—Exacto.

—¿Qué crees que fue mal? —inquirió la bruja.

—Tal vez tuve que bloquear mi mente para prevenir ser poseído. Tal vez pudo volver en el tiempo y mantenerlo afuera de mi mente. No posesión, no Lord Oscuro en el futuro —sugirió él.

—Eso cambiaría todo… —ella se mordió el labio. ¿Y qué pasaría con Draco? ¿Qué pasaría con su familia? ¿Qué pasaría con su bebé?

Hermione Granger nunca ha sido una persona egoísta: el deber siempre era primero. Lo que era bueno para todos era más importante que el bien de una sola persona. Hermione deseó que Hermione Malfoy fuera egoísta. Sí, todo sería mejor. Pero ¿a qué costo? El costo podría ser su esposo, su bebé y su familia.

Pero Hermione Malfoy también era Hermione Granger. Ella haría lo correcto. Haciendo la decisión más difícil de su vida, ella dijo, —entonces, necesitas aprender Oclumancia, y sé la persona correcta para enseñarte.

_¿Quién es el mártir ahora?_ Preguntó una voz en su mente.

…

—Muy bien, Potter. Hago esto sólo porque mi esposa me lo pide —escupió Draco.

—¿Demasiado difícil llamarla Hermione? —preguntó Harry, casi con disgusto. Sí, él podía comprender los sentimientos de Hermione hacia el cretino pero eso no significaba que quería oír al hurón ser acaramelado con ella. Ugh.

—Créeme, Potter. Decir que es un favor a mi esposa te beneficia. Ahora, ¡Despeja tu mente! —ordenó el rubio.

…

—¿Listo? —preguntó Hermione a su esposo.

—Sí, sólo esta maldita corbata. ¿Ayuda?

Una de las cosa que Hermione amaba de su esposo era que aunque él era el hombre más orgulloso y arrogante que conocía, él confiaba en ella lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, incluso con los problemas pequeños.

—Listo —ella dijo después de hacer el nudo. — ¿Cómo te fue con Harry?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. Él sabe lo básico; sólo unas pocas sesiones practican más y estará listo —. Hermione colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Draco, acariciando su cabello con los dedos.

—Ya tienes el cabello demasiado largo —susurró ella.

—Buen intento bruja, pero no me lo cortaré. Cientos de Malfoys han tenido esta misma apariencia. Incluso el bastardo de mi padre lo tiene. No voy a cambiar la forma que me veo. Quiero sostener el nombre de mi familia aun como un traidor a la sangre —. Draco la distrajo de responder con un beso.

—Oí lo que le dijiste sobre mi —él susurró a los labios.

—¿El que te gusta tomar todas las sábanas de noche? —ella lo beso suavemente mientras él sacudía su cabeza.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —dijo ella entre susurros; tenerlo cerca aún le quitaba el aliento a pesar de todos los años pasados juntos.

—Le dijiste que me amabas, que soy tu igual, que te hago ser una mejor persona…—. Draco decidió que la mejor manera de terminar la lista era con un beso. Un beso desde lo más profundo del alma; uno lleno de amor.

—También te amo, Hermione —dijo él antes de besarla otra vez.

…

La mayoría de los antiguos compañeros de año de Harry, y algunas personas más que no él no conocía se reunieron en la casa Malfoy esa Navidad. Pocas tenían hijos, como Pansy Parkinson-Thomas y su esposo Dean; ellos tenían una niña de cinco años llamada Hazel. Otro ejemplo eran Marcus Flint y Padma Patil, con un niño de tres años llamado Charles.

Ron sugirió no decirle a nadie acerca de Harry hasta la reunión, y todos los que habían estado en la casa el día anterior estuvieron de acuerdo. Harry tuvo que soportar toda la fiesta pretendiendo ser Blaise Zabini; soportó las bromas sexuales de Nott, soportó el que brujas desconocidas le coquetearan, y trató de evitar a cualquiera que pudiera preguntarle algo que seguramente no supiera.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, él disfrutó el estar presente. Comió una deliciosa cena hecha por Fleur, Victoire y Hermione. Cantó villancicos navideños cuando Flint tocó el piano, y jugó con los fuegos artificiales en miniatura con los niños.

Durante el intercambio de regalos, él nada más observó: los grupos íntimos de amigos, todos disfrutando la navidad a pesar de los horrores con los que se enfrentaban diariamente. Él quería ser parte de ellos. Él extrañaba la navidad en Hogwarts. Pareciera que ya habían pasado varios años sin una festividad decente—incluso cuando técnicamente sólo se hubiera perdido una. Pareciera como si se hubiera perdido una vida de amistades.

…

Las reacciones a la noticias de la milagrosa reaparición de Harry Potter en el cuerpo de Blaise Zabini oscilaron entre incrédulamente feliz a confuso shock. Ahora, en las secuelas de dichas noticias, los dos grupos discutían que hacer en adelante.

—¿Aún seguiremos con los planes de tomar el Ministerio? —preguntó Adrian Pucey.

—Harry tiene una opinión y un plan… y concuerdo con ambos —, dijo Hermione evitado los ojos de su esposo.

—¿Qué plan? —Ron demandó saber.

Harry explicó el plan que le dijo a Hermione antes. Viajar en el tiempo no era cosa fácil, y hecha correctamente, Harry estaría cambiando la vida de todos, todo el plan tenía que ser examinado a fondo.

—Esto realmente puede cambiar todo —reflexionó Pansy, tomando la mano de su esposo.

—¿Para bien? No estoy diciendo que las cosas están perfectas ahora, pero…—la voz de Marcus Flint se quebró.

—No quiero perder lo que tengo ahora —, dijo alguien.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Hermione? Hay una gran posibilidad de que no seas la esposa de Malfoy —Terry Boot le preguntó a la bruja.

Aún sin mirar a Draco, ella respondió. —Lo sé. Si Harry gana la batalla de Hogwarts y Quien-Tú-Sabes deja de existir, no está garantizado que tendré un futuro con Draco. Todas mis experiencias estos diez años me han entrelazado con él. Sin ellas, posiblemente no me hubiera enamorado de él pero…—su voz se quebró—… todo esto es más grande que mi felicidad con él, Personas han sufrido—todavía lo están. Lo hemos visto. No lo podemos ignorar.

Todos estaban callados después de su discurso, reflexionando, juzgando si lo que pudieran ganar valía las pérdidas a las se que pudieran enfrentar.

—Necesitamos un giratiempo —dijo Draco Malfoy. La atención de todos se enfocaron en él. Nadie discrepó.

—Pero ya no existen —dijo Lavender.

—Para los civiles, tal vez. Los únicos en todo el Reino Unido están en el Departamento de Misterios —. Informó Theodore Nott.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Parvati.

—Aún tomamos el Ministerio —Ron dijo vehemente. —Sólo tendremos que separarnos otra vez. Un grupo toma el Ministerio, neutraliza a los Aurores, y los otros van al Departamento de Misterios.

—¿Qué pasó con Hogwarts? —Harry recordó las ruinas en las que se despertó el dia anterior.

—Hogwarts es ahora sólo el símbolo de la victoria del Señor Tenebroso. No es una escuela, sólo el caparazón del antiguo castillo, previniendo y recordando a todos de su poder. Para aprender magia se necesita pasar un examen, y aquellos que son aprobados son instruidos en la antigua Mansión Malfoy —explicó Draco.

—Todos saben que el Ministerio esta tras nuestro grupo, pero lo que ellos no saben es que hay dos facciones. Ellos matan a todos los que se sospecha que han estado en contacto nuestro. Algo o alguien —no sabemos— nos expusieron. Usamos Hogsmeade con un punto de intercambio; dejamos lo que les sería más de uso al otro grupo en una pequeña cabaña al final de la villa y viceversa. Snape dejó unos cuantos libros ahí también, pero Hermione es la única que puede leerlos perfectamente.

—Toda la población no relaciona con los Mortífagos, está cansada de ser perseguida. Así que, después de diez años después del encuentro en Hogwarts, planeamos tomar su insignia de poder: el Ministerio. De esa manera, las personas sabrán que no nos doblegaremos a los Mortífagos, y también sabrán de la peor manera que no son pocos los que están en su contra —. Dean Thomas dijo después de estar en silencio durante todo el encuentro.

—Es por eso que todos están aquí, Harry. Planeamos esto para mañana en la mañana, cuando menos se lo esperan —agregó Hermione.

—¿Navidad? —inquirió Harry.

—El Ministerio no celebra navidad. Ellos la consideran una fiesta Muggle. La población "de sangre pura" —los pocos que siguen con tales títulos—celebran la fiesta de Yule, o el solsticio de Invierno, y eso fue hace tres días —respondió Adrian.

—Pienso que demasiadas personas van tras el giratiempos. Creo que sólo necesitamos máximo cinco personas para tomarlo —propuso Pansy.

—Tú no vas —dijo Dean y Pansy resopló.

—¿No es obvio? Irá el Trío Dorado y dos más —se burlo Theo Nott.

—No —alguien dijo, posiblemente Anthony Goldstein—Necesitamos a Weasley en el ataque, a Granger tambi8én, pero creo que ella sería la más indicada para el grupo que va al Departamento de Misterios. Lo más silencioso, lo mejor.

—Necesitamos a los más rápidos y ligeros. Tracey, Nott, Granger y yo te acompañaremos Potter —ordenó Draco— le dejaremos el músculo a Weasley.

Todos rieron. Además del plan para el siguiente día, Harry aprendió acerca de madurez; todos sus antiguos compañeros ahora eran adultos, no sólo físicamente. Todos ellos cambiaron a regañadientes su inocencia por experiencia en guerra. Hacer lo que se necesita para un mejor futuro, si no por ellos, para sus futuras generaciones. Harry no estaba seguro si estar contento o triste por eso, pero verlos a todos le daba fuerzas de ser tan maduro como ellos.

Ver a Ron planear para la batalla, Harry ya no podía ver a su amigo de diecisiete años. Ahora, veía a un líder orgulloso y justo. Harry decidió que estar contento era lo mejor.

…

Después de la reunión, dos brujas se escondieron en el baño más cercano. La de pelo negro le preguntó a la castaña, —¿Hiciste el hechizo?

—Si —la castaña respondió.

—¿Y?

—Azul —. Hermione no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara emocionada de Pansy.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—De acuerdo al brillo, estimo que unos tres meses.

—¿Y sólo sospechabas? Suertuda. Lo peor de un embarazo es el malestar en las mañanas los primeros años —la Slytherin rió. Después se puso seria y preguntó —¿Aún así irás mañana, y potencialmente perder… todo por ayudar a Potter usar el giratiempos?

—Tengo que…

—¿Estás consciente que si Draco se da cuenta te despellejará viva?

—Aún así tengo que ir —fue la única respuesta de la bruja.

Sin conocimiento de las dos mujeres, un hombre afuera del baño escucho la toda la conversación.

* * *

**Notas:** Realmente lo siento por el retraso, la realidad y la pereza me mantuvieron lejos de traducir, pero aquí está el capítulo por fin!

Ahora, la siguiente parte tiene una escena de sexo explicito; todo el capítulo. No quiero ofender a nadie publicándola así que ustedes comenten si la quieren! Si no, sólo nos pasaremos directo a la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios.


End file.
